


i'm here for your entertainment

by Larry_Shipper6400



Series: Get To Know Us Series [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, not smut, someone's getting naked challenge, youtube au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bloody show off." Louis grumbles, grabbing his water bottle, washing his mouth out and spitting it into the bucket. <br/>"Take your pants off Tomlinson." Harry whoops, taking a sip of his own water. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Youtuber Boyfriends Harry and Louis do the 'Someone's Getting Naked Challenge' :3</p><p>Title from: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm here for your entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves, another Youtube AU piece. I hope you enjoy it because I had a lot of fun writing it. 
> 
> PS, the next work I post will not be part of this series and it will be smut so word of warning ;)

"Welcome back to another video everyone! I'm Your Royal Highness and this lovely creature to your right is Rapunzel." Louis says into the camera, his Queen mask on and his best female voice put on. Harry giggles from beside him. He has his hair in a braid because it is finally long enough to do so and he is wearing his pink neon floor length dressing gown that Niall got him for Christmas in 2012, a laugh that was.

"Oh my God, we are awful." Harry laughs, clutching his stomach.

"I know right. Hello everyone, my name is actually Louis Tomlinson and to my left is my boyfriend Harry Styles. Today, we are doing something that has been requested plenty of times. Hasn't it Harold?" Louis asks, talking his mask off and flinging it across the room as Harry sheds his pink robe.

"Oh yeah. So yesterday, I asked you guys for a challenge request and the overwhelming response was for the 'Someone's Getting Naked Challenge'. So, the people pleasers we are, are going to do it." Harry smiles, looking at Louis who nods in approval.

"So basically, what we have to do is, Harry has some mini challenges in his cup on the table beside him and we will alternate taking one out and whoever loses said challenge loses an item of clothing. First person to be fully naked, loses." Louis explains.

"This isn't necessarily part of our 'Get To Know Us Series' as much as it is an excuse for us, mostly me, to get naked on camera." Harry winks at the camera.

"Yeah, we are hopeless at coming up with ideas so comment in the comment section below or tweet us ideas for us to do that will help you to get to know us better!" Louis smiles.

"Now, back to the challenge. Just letting you know, legally we are not allowed to show our bits on camera so for the sake of your innocence and so we don't get flagged, the camera will only show from our waist up." Harry clarifies.

"Also, we both have socks, trousers, underwear and a shirt on. I think that is everything. Shall I go first?" Louis offers.

"Go right ahead." Harry says, holding the cup out high enough so Louis can't see inside it. Louis dips his hand in and grabs a slip of paper.

"Paper, Scissors, Rock." He reads off the paper. "I hate this game. I always lose!" He whines, throwing the paper on the floor.

"Starting tame are we?" Harry says, turning to face Louis.

"Tame? Jesus, what did you put in that cup?" Louis asks.

"You'll find out later. Ready? We'll go, rock paper scissor shoot, okay?" Harry sets and Louis nods. "Rock, Paper, Scissor, Shoot!" The pair say in unison. Louis plays scissors and Harry plays rock. Louis loses.

"See! I told you I always lose! That game is rigged!" Louis groans as he takes one of his socks off.

"Poor baby. Hold the cup up for me please love? High enough that I can't see if you can manage." Harry winks.

"Shove off Styles. Don't be an ass." Louis murmurs back as he hold the cup up, higher than Harry's eye line, thank you very much. Harry grabs a slip of paper and reads it aloud.

"See who holds a note for the longest." He says and Louis knows he's screwed. They did this challenge in like 2012 with Dan and Phil at the BBC Radio Awards and Harry won. Well, technically Liam and Harry tied but they beat Louis by a good margin. "Did you pick all the challenges that you knew I would lose intentionally? If you wanted to see me naked, you could have just asked Harold." Louis says, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

"Hey, I didn't pick them. The internet did." Harry says, his hands raised in defence.

"Yeah yeah, on 3. One, two, three!" Louis counts down before he attempts his note. He goes for an 'ooh' whilst Harry goes for more of an 'aah' sound. Like the sound you make at the dentist. Louis knows he is screwed before he started but he needs to give a contest. Everyone knows Harry is a much stronger vocalist than Louis is and his lungs are bigger but Louis doesn't care. He just wants to make an challenge at least. He makes eye contact with Harry and wiggles his eyebrows, attempting to throw him off. Harry seems unfazed, his note still strong. Louis can feel his breath getting short and his note getting weak. He's gonna go any second now.

 

He goes about five seconds later. He coughs to bring air back into lungs before flipping his middle finger at Harry.

"Screw you Harold." Louis groans, taking his other sock off and shoving it in Harry's mouth. Harry splutters around the cotton in his mouth and spits it out.

"Love you too." Harry smiles back cockily and Louis wants to slap that dimple off his face. His competitiveness is really coming out now.

"Let me pick a challenge I can actually win." Louis rolls his eyes as he grabs a slip of paper. "See who can drink a cup of water the quickest."

"Oh God." Harry says, grabbing the two glasses of water he prepared earlier.

"Okay, go!" Louis says, the glass already tilted into his mouth before Harry has even managed to lift it to his lips. Louis doesn't really have a strategy except to just scull the water down. He tries to not let any spill down his chin but hey, stuff happens. He drinks the last bit of it and slams his glass down. "Done! I win!" Louis cheers, fist pumping the air. Harry finishes his drink and places his glass down a lot more gently than Louis did.

"See, you can win something." Harry smiles as he bends down to take his sock off.

"Piss off, don't go patronizing me." Louis grumbles.

"You love me." Harry smirks.

"Of course I do." Louis smiles, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Okay, next challenge is..." Harry reaches into the cup and pulls one out, "balance on one leg."

"Yes! I'm gonna kick your ass." Louis cheers, clapping his hands.

"I think everyone knows that I'm gonna lose this." Harry says. "One, two, three." He counts down before lifting his leg. Louis has been training for his football matches so he is definitely more balanced.

"You already struggling Harold?" Louis snarkily remarks.

"You know I'm like a Bambi as you so often call me on two legs so one leg I'm gonna be awful." Harry replies, his leg wobbling already.

"Yeah, my Bambi." Louis smiles, poking Harry softly in the side. Harry wobbles tremendously and stumbles over.

"That's cheating!" Harry whines and Louis laughs at him.

"No it's not. If you poked me, I wouldn't have fallen over." Louis points out and Harry pouts. He takes his other sock off and Louis smiles. "Next one is an arm wrestle." Louis reads off the paper.

"Dear Lord, I haven't been working out my biceps lately." Harry whines, dragging a small table over with two stools.

"This will be a breeze for me then and you'll be getting naked quicker than you though." Louis smiles, sitting on his chair that is admittedly slightly higher than Harry's.

"Arm up Tomlinson." Harry says, resting his elbow on the table

"I honestly find it unfair because you have yeti hands." Louis says, his hand holding with Harry's larger one.

"Not my fault you are a pixie." Harry quips back and Louis squeezes Harry's hand.

"You are so in for it now." Louis growls, starting to pull Harry's hand down. Harry squarks in surprises before pushing back against Louis'. Louis sinks his teeth into his bottom lip as he push back against Harry. Harry lets out a little squeak and a groan before his hand slaps against the table.

"Ugh, you're too strong for me." Harry whines, unbuttoning his jeans slowly.

"Just because I'm a few inches shorter than you doesn't mean I can't beat you." Louis smiles, watching Harry pulls his skinny jeans down. The underwear he is wearing is ridiculous. At least it isn't his fluro jockstrap at Harry threatened to wear. That would have gotten them flagged for sure.

"A few inches? Babe, you aren't 5'9". I don't know how they measured your height at Doncaster but you aren't 5'9" at all. You are like 5'6" more like it." Harry says, his jeans in a pile to his left.

"Shut up!" Louis whines, holding the cup up for Harry to pick out one.

"Okay, next challenge is the handstand challenge." Harry reads and Louis whoops.

"Yes! Get in! What we have to do is hold a handstand for as long as we can." Louis explains

"Oh God, I'm gonna end up being naked and you're gonna be full clothed." Harry whines, tucking his shirt into his underwear.

"Ready? Go!" Louis calls out as he leans into his stand. He's good at this. He can feel his shirt fall down and he hears Harry giggle. Not even three seconds later, he hears a thud and he knows that Harry has fallen over.

"I have no centre of gravity." Harry whines, stripping off his shirt and rubbing the back of his head.

"I know. Looking good baby. I think I'm the winner already." Louis smiles, eyeing up and down Harry's body.

"Hey, I still have my underwear on and we have three challenges left. I could still win." Harry points out.

"Of course you could darling." Louis smiles, mouthing 'loser' into the camera.

"I saw that!" Harry says, slapping Louis on the butt.

"Ooh baby, we getting frisky up in here!" Louis cheers obnoxiously loud. Harry rolls his eyes as Louis grabs the next the challenge from the ugly pink and yellow cup. "Next challenge is the chubby bunny challenge. Okay, I don't think I'm gonna win this one. Have you seen Harry's mouth?" Louis asks, his finger pointing to Harry's face.

"It has many uses." Harry winks at the camera as he grabs the packet of marshmallows he bought yesterday. They, the marshmallows, aren't huge but they aren't small. They are average sized, that's what the shop lady said.

"I'm sure you all know how chubby bunny works. You ready Harry?" Louis asks, ignoring Harry's suggestive comment.

"Definitely. I'll start." Harry pushes one marshmallow into his mouth and says the phrase with no trouble.

"Show off." Louis grumbles as he puts on in his mouth too and says the words, only coming out a little muffled.

 

The pair manage to both fit three more marshmallows in their mouths before Louis starts to have issues. His mouth is getting quite full, he doesn't have a very big mouth and it is getting difficult to speak.

"Chubby bunny!" Harry says, fitting the fifth one into his mouth, his cheeks bulging obscenely.

Louis can't believe him. He is just showing off now, he has no gag reflex. Louis lets out a desperate huff and pushes another marshmallow in his mouth. He says the words and he can decipher them and that is all that matters. Harry raises an eyebrow at him before pushes the sixth one in. He says the words and Louis groans. He knows he can't fit anymore in. He grabs one more and attempts to put it in but he gags, a marshmallow hitting the back of his throat and ends up spitting them into the bucket they had on stand by with quite a disgusting sound. Harry makes, what Louis thinks, is a triumphant noise as Louis spits into the bucket. He takes a look at what he just spat out and he grimaces, it is a mess of white sticky marshmallows and spit.

"God, that was awful." Louis groans, handing Harry the bucket. "You have to do one more to beat me. Do seven." He taunts and Harry just rolls his eyes. He grabs another one of the sweets and pushes it into his mouth.

"Chubby bunny!" He says happily before spitting the marshmallows into the bucket. It's gonna be a pain to clean all of that out of the bucket, Louis'll make Harry do it.

"Bloody show off." Louis grumbles, grabbing his water bottle, washing his mouth out and spitting it into the bucket.

"Take your pants off Tomlinson." Harry whoops, taking a sip of his own water. Louis makes a show of removing his jeans before he chucks them on top of Harry's.

"Okay, we have two challenges left. Harry is in his boxers and I still have a shirt on and me boxers. Harry, would you like to pick the next and possibly last challenge? This video has been dreadfully long, I hope you all are still awake." Louis says into the camera.

"Yeah, next challenge is push-ups. Dear God, this could go forever. You ready Lou?" Harry asks, tilting the camera downwards and making sure he can get them both in the camera shot.

"Born ready. Are you ready to lose?" Louis asks, getting into position.

"More or less." Harry shrugs, getting into position as well.

"Count with me yeah?" Louis says and Harry nods and they are off.

By around fifty, Harry can feel his arms getting weaker. He hasn't been doing much upper body work lately, he's been more focused on his lower half and his yoga. Don't get him wrong, he still has upper body strength but he just hasn't been focusing on that area lately.

"51." He groans out with Louis who sounds a lot more enthusiastic than he does.

"52, c'mon love." Louis says quickly, presses down and up like it is nothing.

"53, I'm out." Harry says, placing himself down but not pushing back up. Louis smiles and does the the same. He kisses Harry quickly before looking into the camera.

"Harry's getting naked!" Louis smiles. He looks at the way the camera is angled, which is quite unflattering since they are both in underwear and squatting into the camera view. The fans wouldn't mind but he certainly does.

"You won fair and square." Harry sighs, standing up and preparing to drop his pants. Louis fixes the camera angle to above both their waists and he fixes his eyes on Harry.

"Drop em boy!" Louis instructs and Harry does, stepping out of his underwear and waving them about like a flag.

"There you go internet. My boyfriend and your idol Harry Styles, nude and proud on Youtube." Louis laughs as Harry swings his neon pink cotton briefs around like a lunatic.

"I hardly think this is fair. At least take your shirt off." Harry pouts and how could Louis say no? Plus, it may improve the views. Louis takes his top off and Harry smiles.

"Before you pervs think about it, no, I'm not going to take my boxers off." Louis says quickly.

"Well, that's it for this week's video. We post themed videos every Saturday and weekly vlogs every Thursday. Like, Comment and Subscribe for more." Harry talks into the camera, this is their usual ending.

"We love you guys and until Thursday, bye and we love you." Louis waves to the camera and Harry pulls Louis' underwear down.

"You piece of shit, I'm gonna kill you and cut your balls off!" Louis yells, shielding his dick as he walks towards the camera to turn it off.

"You love me!" Harry laughs, snatching Louis' boxers and running down the hallway with them into their room.

"That's negotiable!" Louis yells back, running after his nutcase of a boyfriend.


End file.
